mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Manny Wide
Manny Wide is a bonus and major character in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Biography Manny is an animated and living wooden dummy made in the style of Mokujin, with movable limbs articulated by probably internal strings. Manny grew up in the Umpqua Forest. One day a group of loggers came and chopped up his family and Mr. Wide was turned into a shooting dummy for the gunsmith. It's said the only thing he fears is termites, though Bartlett reckons he isn't too fond of choppers either. However, once in 1887, Manny grew tired of his abuse at the hands of the blacksmith and sought revenge by lightning himself on fire (his special non-human, yet ironic ability) and torn down the walls and columns that bind him to his place in the gunstore. He shoot the gunsmith with one of the guns in the store before burning him and fled to Brimstone. There he worked as a bounty hunter while also killed innocent people on the side, and gave gay people marriage rights. Likes LGBT's, Mexicans and dykes. Interactions Revolver Manny can only be seen in mission "Saloon Fight" where he is a brawler and one of Dapper Dan's henchman. His role does not appear in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition''s version of the game during the mission. Red Wood Revolver (This info includes the ''3dn edition game.) When the player completes story mode on the very hard difficulty setting, Red Wood Revolver mode is unlocked. In this mode, Manny Wide replaces Red Harlow/Jack Marston as the playable character of the story mode. He replaces Red/Jackson in gameplay, in cutscenes, and even on the mission loading screens. Missions where other playable characters are featured, are unchanged, still using the original characters except they are aware that Manny is before them instead of the usual protagonists. Certain cutscenes were not created with a Manny version (lazy developers), and these are simply skipped. Manny Wide does not have Red's or Jack's deadeye ability. Instead, the deadeye meter provides him a special power, aforementioned, of lighting himself on fire without suffering damage while his enemies suffering with everything including top damage. It can severely kill them. Note that friendly NPC's will also catch fire and suffer damage, which is important to remember in missions where the heroes must survive. Manny cannot catch on fire and suffer damage if he runs into other people or structures that are already on fire. He is immune ti fire after all. At the end of the credits after completing Red Wood Revolver mode, a "Congratulations!" screen appears which displays a group photo of all of the Showdown Mode characters possible. The photo is similar to the one displayed on the Showdown Mode character selection screen, but with some changes. Unfortunately, the Red Wood Revolver mode was non-canon. It may only happen in an alternative universe or something, however. Showdown Modes Manny Wide is available as a playable character in Showdown Mode after the player wins a match where they were on fire for a cumulative total of six minutes. As in Red Wood Revolver, his special ability is lighting himself on fire like the devil that he is. Journal Entry Manny Wide, a simple wooden boy like Pinocchio, grew up in the Umpqua forest surrounded by family and friends. One day, loggers came and killed all of his loved ones. Poor Mr. Wide found himself trapped as a target dummy in a gunsmith's store. However, despite his fear of loggers and termites, Manny rise up like a phoenix out of the ashes and the only thing left in the ashes after he came to Brimstone were the gunsmith and his store. Trivia *Manny, along with Ugly Chris, are the only two characters who keep the same roles in both Revolver games. While, the Ugly Gang also exists in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, its members (minus Chris) are changed drastically. *His middle name is obviously a play on "mannequin". *Him and Mr. Black (presumably) are the only non-human characters in Revolver series. *Manny is quite similar to Mokujin creation of the Mishima Corporation from the Tekken series. *Manny, Rj Peart and Cooper Red are all the bonus characters in Revolver 3dn, while in the original game, it were only Manny and another Cooper. Gallery Manni_on_fyre.jpg|"Manny sure as hell will make millions burn, his solution to his problems, humanity fades away and all towns turn to ashes!" Manny_Beetle_Royal.jpg|Wide in the Battle Royale. Buff_&_Manni.jpg|Wide with Buffalo Soldier, dreadlocks Rasta. Wide_shitting.jpg|Wide taking a dump. Wide_mat.png|Wide has gone mad! Wide.jpg|Manny in Brimstone. Manni.jpg|Manny in desert. Theme song Manny's theme song is Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire. While Manny might not have to do much stuff with rings, he sure as shooting does with fire. Category:Characters Category:RDR Category:Cowboys Category:Wood Category:Non Humans Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Old Farts Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Fire! Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Former Slaves Category:Americans Category:LGBT Community Category:AWESOME PEOPLE!